


Sweet Seduction

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: While shopping at Vesuvia's market place you spot a sexy set of lingerie that might be just what you need to get closer to Muriel.Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 191
Collections: SJ_Arcana





	Sweet Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have just started Murel's route and I am already in love with him.  
> I hope you enjoy!   
> Feel free to make requests for character/ situations you would like to read about :) 
> 
> If you are want to skip to the smut, it starts paragraph 8.

Vesuvia was bustling as you flittered from store to store, it was a good thing Muriel stayed at home, he didn’t do well in large crowds. Stopping at a fruit vendor with some particularly juicy-looking apples, a store tucked in a dark corner of the market catches your eye. Brightly coloured silks fill its windows and a rickety sign hanging above the door reads ‘Forbidden Fruits’, your eyes flick between the apples and the little store, it’s probably a very different kind of fruits they sell. 

Thanking the vendor, you place the apples in your bag and head off to finish your shopping, you don’t need much, Muriel’s cabin has everything you could need, but it’s nice to grab some luxuries from time to time. Your mind keeps wandering back to the little shop, maybe you should have a look, just to see what it is. 

The door opens with a light creak and the smell of sweet incense wafts over you. The shop is brightly lit and filled with all manner of undergarments, particularly sexy undergarments. You smile and stifle a giggle thinking about how Muriel would react if he had seen this store, perhaps you should buy something just to watch his face turn that glorious shade of red. You turn to leave the little shop when a set of black and gold lingerie catches your eye. There wasn’t much of them, but what was there was dazzling, the black-based bra and panties were accented with gold-threaded flower embroidery that seemed to shine with its own light, the delicate black straps of the bra were capped with golden leaves that ran over the shoulder and dangled elegantly down the arm. The panties were paired with thin suspenders which held up sheer knee-high stocking, rimmed with the same elegant flowers. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off the piece, “lovely, isn’t it” came a silky voice from behind you. You turned to find a beautiful woman draped in fine silk standing behind you, “it would look stunning on you”. You blush, “I don’t know if I could pull the look off” you reply tentatively, the store owner raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow “oh? Why don’t you try it on anyway?”. You would normally say no, but the set was dazzling, and it can’t hurt to try it on. 

You gape at your reflection in the mirror, you have never seen yourself look so sexy, the lingerie fits you perfectly. You admire your reflection for a moment longer, turning this way and that to get a better look, then reluctantly remove it and pull on your own clothing. “How was it” comes the woman’s silky voice, “beautiful” you reply, feeling a ping of sadness at having to give it back, but you have already spent most of your coins. You quietly promise to return for the garments and hand them back to the woman. She shakes her head refusing to take them, “keep them” she smiles, “Asra helped me out with some trouble a little while back, so consider them a thank you gift”. You beam at her “really!?”, her return smile was warm as she bobbed her head in affirmation, “whoever you are surprising with those is very lucky indeed”, you blush lightly and thank her for the gift.

On the journey home, you wonder how Muriel will react when he sees then lingerie. You had been together for months now and Muriel had gotten better with affection, even initiating kissing from time to time. Kissing and snuggle with Muriel had become one of your favourite pastimes, but you had gone no further with him, not through lack of trying, but the big man seemed oblivious to your hints. Perhaps the new lingerie would be a big enough hint for him to notice. 

Muriel was hunched over the fire preparing dinner when you return a little after dark. “Welcome home” he smiles, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek, you return the kiss giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I’m going to freshen up” you say casually as you head into the private alcove he had made for you. 

Muriel’s eyes grew wide and his face turned a brilliant shade of red as you step out of your alcove in nothing more than your sexy new lingerie. You hold back your laughter as he stands staring at you, mouth agape, “Well” you slowly turn giving him a full view of you “what do you think?”. He doesn’t reply right away, just continues to stare, his face a mixture of awe and shock. Regaining his senses Muriel quickly looks at the floor “wh... where did you get th...that” he manages to stammer. “You didn’t answer my question” you purr walking up to him and wrapping your arms around his neck, he shifts uncomfortably, the red stain spreading further down his neck. “I l…like it” he manages to stammer out, you smile and kiss him. 

The kiss was gentle at first, a light kiss, then another and another, each time the kisses grow harder, hungrier. He pulls you close pushing his lips against yours, you moan against them as he runs his tongue along the seam, you open and let him in. You push your body harder against his, wanting more of him as you feel his hard length press against you. You pull apart breathing heavy and bite your lip, you lean forward “I want you” you whisper nibbling gently on his earlobe. Muriel freezes going ridged either at your words or the touch, but he does not pull away, you smile placing more kisses along his jaw. 

You guide Muriel’s hand onto your body, encouraging him to explore you. His large hands slowly glide down your waist and over your hips, your hum happily as he pulls you closer, lifting you and pulling you carefully onto his lap. His hands continue to roam your body as his mouth finds yours, you moan pressing close to him, urging him on with your hips. He is hard against you, you can feel his want, but is movements are tentative, reserved, as though he is afraid to touch you. He begins to pull away from you. 

He was holding himself back, but why. “what’s wrong?” you whisper, placing another kiss on his jaw. Muriel blushes, his bright green eyes darting to the floor, for a moment it seems as though he isn’t going to answer you, “I don’t want to hurt you” he rasps, his voice rough with desire. You smile at him “you would never hurt me” you reassure him, kissing him after each word. Muriel’s face turns a brilliant crimson as he looks anywhere but at you, “n…not intentionally” he says his voice barely audible, “but your so small, I might accidentally...” he trailed off. You laugh softly, lifting his chin so his brilliant green eyes finally met yours, “just relax” you purr pushing him onto the soft furs. 

You hover above him kissing and nipping at his jaw, working your way down to the sensitive spot where his neck meets his broad shoulders, you give him a playful bite, Muriel yelps in surprise. “Don’t move” you croon at him and continue kissing and licking your way down his sculpted body. 

When you reach your destination, Muriel lifts his hips allowing you to remove his pants. He is already hard, you smile up at him through your lashes as you take is generous length into your hands and lower your mouth onto him. Muriel groans as you slide your mouth onto his cock and begin to move up and down, you take your time with him, alternating between licking, sucking and stroking. Muriel’s groans grow louder as he strains to keep his hips still, “p…please” he rasps “I’m going to…” his words are cut off by an intense moan as you slide him fully inside your mouth and quickly move your head, longing to taste him. Muriel shudders and releases, the warm cum fills your mouth, there is more than you anticipated, but you swallow it down. 

“Are you alright?” Muriel asks grasping your face and running his eyes over you. “I’m fine” you smile placing a kiss on is nose “now lay back down, I’m not done with you yet”, Muriel happily obliges, lowering himself onto the soft furs, never taking his eyes off of you. You slowly slide off your panties, letting them fall to the floor, but leave on the garter belt and stockings. 

You straddle his waist, hovering over him. Grabbing his length in your hands, you slowly, very slowly, lower yourself onto him. You gasp as he slides into you, gliding deeper and deeper, you begin to wonder if you can take in his whole length when he is finally fully inside you. Muriel moans as you swallow the last of him. Gazing into his eyes, you begin to slowly rock your hips, pleasure rushes through you with every movement, and by his moans and gasps you know he feels the same. You increase your pace feeling your hunger grow as your hips rock back and forth, faster and faster, riding him as hard as you can. Calloused hands grip your waist as he urges you on, you can feel the pressure in you start to build as Muriel begins to move his hips in time with yours, he is careful not to hurt you, but his hands quiver and you can tell he is holding onto his self-control by a thread. 

“More” you moan as you rock against him, you need more of him, you need him deeper, faster, you need him pressed inside you until you lose where you end and he begins. As though sensing your need Muriel thrusts harder into you, forcing a cry of pleasure from your lips “yes” you cry out as he thrusts again. 

A large arm wraps around you and you are flipped onto your back, Muriel hovering above you. His eyes are intense, never leaving yours as thrusts into you again and again, his pace steadily increasing. With each thrust he hits your sweet spot forcing you to moan and cry out, driving you wild. You thrash beneath him as pressure builds in your stomach and you feel yourself close to the edge. You reach your arms around his neck pulling him close, “cum with me” you gasp and smash your lips into his, he moans against them as he shudders and releases inside you. You feel the world fall away from you as you climax together.

You collapse on the furs wrapped up in each other’s arms and snuggle in close, completely satisfied. “You were amazing” he murmurs nuzzling into you, “you were pretty amazing yourself” you smile, warm in his embrace. You remain there wrapped in each other’s arms, warm by the fire, until sleep takes you.


End file.
